Metal Gear Solid 4: Return to Shadow Moses
by ChrisHawk87
Summary: Sequel to Metal Gear Solid 3: Patriots' Revenge, Snake gets a tip that Meryl is held captive at Shadow Moses, and a Metal Gear is being harbored there also. Please R & R.
1. Introduction

Metal Gear Solid 4: Return to Shadow Moses  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
The date, February 12, 2010, almost exactly five years since the original terrorist incident by FOXHOUND took place. The Patriots' role in society has diminished rapidly, but they still have great power over the U.S. Ever since the legendary Solid Snake had recovered valuable information about The Patriots by recovering a computer chip inside Metal Gear MAX, they've become weaker and weaker. Snake still faces another challenge though. He requested a mission from Roy Campbell, Co-leader of Philanthropy, to head back to Shadow Moses. For what though? He isn't sent there for the government, or to prove anything to the public, but for the life of a close friend.  
It all began a month ago, sometime in January. Hal Emmerich, the other leader of Philanthropy, had received an anonymous e-mail reporting that Meryl Silverburgh, Roy Campbell's niece, taken hostage by Revolver Ocelot during the Metal Gear MAX incident, was kept on Shadow Moses Island, and that a new Metal Gear was being produced there as well. It was also determined that Shadow Moses is also the place where the Patriots have harbored. Solid Snake decided to undergo this mission on his own request, and that he would do it himself. Soon after that, he prepared himself to go back to the place he wished he would never returned to. He went through extensive VR training to prepare him for this, and also went through extreme field exercises under the permission of the General of the U.S. Army. Now was the time to get going, ad to get ready for The Return to Shadow Moses. 


	2. The Return

Chapter 2: The Return  
  
The chopper headed closer in. From the side view, a small island was visible, but it was covered in fog and white snow. A suited sky diver looked out the window and opened the side door. He grabbed his parachute and strapped it on. The pilot had said one last thing to the diver before he left.  
  
Pilot: Good luck.  
  
The pilot had glasses and lots of brown hair. He was wearing a lab shirt also. We know the pilot is none other than Hal Emmerich, a.k.a. Otacon. The diver nodded his head and prepared to jump. He leapt out of the chopper very quickly and sped down to the ocean ceiling. His suit was rippling furiously as he glided down. With 1,000 feet left to go, the diver pulled the string and activated his parachute. A black chute opened up, blending in with the night sky. The diver sailed down to about 15 feet above the ocean and cut the string of his chute. He fell down into the water and came up quickly. He swam about 750 feet into an underwater tunnel. He followed the tunnel until it came into a storage room. He came up to the surface and looked around. He remembered this place, but wished he didn't. He dog paddled a couple feet to a couple of steps where he got up and hid behind a crate. H took off his sky diving and scuba gear, his mask being the last piece. A familiar mullet is shown, along with a familiar blue bandanna. The man raises his head, revealing the face of none other than Solid Snake. He looks over the corner of the crate and crawled under the pipe and went up against the wall. He sat down and contacted the Campbell.  
  
Snake: This is Snake. I'm got in.  
  
Roy: Good Snake. I'm sure you remember how to get around in this base.  
  
Snake: Yeah, anyway, has Mei Ling found out where Meryl is.  
  
Mei Ling: I'm looking at it now. . . uhhh nope, I can't find anything now. I'l keep trying though.  
  
Roy: You're going to have to look on your own instincts. Are you sure you wanna do this alone!  
  
Snake: Affirmative, Roy. I couldn't protect Meryl two months ago. It's my responsibility.  
  
Roy: Snake, you never did anything wrong! I keep telling you that but you keep blaming yourself. You're lucky I let you do this mission with the way you've doubted yourself lately.  
  
Snake: Anyway, I don't want backup.  
  
Roy: We have Raiden and Shadow with us right now, waiting for that request from you.  
  
Snake: First, Raiden has a child now, he should be home caring for it, and second, Shadow is a rookie. I don't trust rookies.  
  
Roy: Fine, whatever you desire, you've got it. To get back to the mission, you have to get to the heliport, make your way up the elevator.  
  
Snake: Copy that.  
  
Snake got back up and looked over the corner of the wall. He saw a Genome covered in white patrolling the area. When he looked the other way, Snake quietly got up behind him and USP at him. He brought the guard back near where he first got out of the water.  
  
Snake: Do you anything about a red-headed woman being held here?  
  
Guard: NO! I don't know anything!  
  
Snake: Tell me the truth now.  
  
Guard: I swear I don't know anything, just don't kill me!  
  
Snake: Do you at least know of a Metal Gear here? (Snake shoved the USP barrel right at guard's head as he said this.)  
  
Guard: OK, I do know a little about that. There's information about it in the storage building, B1 computer room.  
  
Snake: Is that all?  
  
Guard: Yes I swear that's all I know, just don't kill me!  
  
Snake: Thanks a lot.  
  
Snake took his USP and hit it over the head of the Guard. He fell unconscious and Snake his body behind the structure near the water. Snake ran up the passage and came to the elevator. It was gone though. He heard the siren sounding as it was coming down. Snake his behind the forklift and watched someone come out. It was a guard who was holding a civilian by the throat. The civilian was kicking and flailing as he was being dragged.  
  
Gurad: As punishment, you will be drowned!  
  
Civilian: NO! Let me go!  
  
Snake saw this and proceeded behind the guard and stuck his USP on the back of his head.  
  
Snake: Let him go! The guard tried to turn around quick enough to shoot Snake, but he gave him one punch and knocked the guard out cold. Snake turned to the civilian, who was scared to death.  
  
Snake: Who are you? Why are you here?  
  
Civilian: I'm. . .or I was. . .a Patriot member.  
  
Snake: What! What do you know about them?  
  
Civilian: OK, I'll tell you, but you can't tell any-AHHHHH!  
  
The man was shaking violently, he fell to the ground, dead. Snake looked in shock as he saw probably, another victim of FOXDIE. Snake feared the worst, as he thought that FOXDIE was kicking back in. He contacted Campbell.  
  
Snake: Roy! It's back!  
  
Roy: What's back?  
  
Snake: FOXDIE! It just killed an ex-Patriot member!  
  
Roy: Oh no. I'll try and contact Naomi, let's see if she knows what to do. I'll fill you in after I find it out. In the meantime, continue your mission.  
  
Snake: OK, I'll try not to think about it.  
  
Snake put his USP back and walked away from the man. He walked in the elevator and pressed the button, and it suddenly went upwards towards the heliport.  
  
End of chapter. 


	3. Falling Apart

Forgot the disclaimer in Ch. 1, instead of writing each disclaimer for each chapter, I don't own anything in this story except for a few characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Falling Apart  
  
Snake arrives at the heliport. He sees two guards patrolling the door into the warehouse. He uses his scope and looks for the air vent. He sees that it is unguarded. Snake gets behind the heliport wall and looks over the corner, he sees nobody, or thinks he does. He runs out and bumps into a Genome. He spots him and instantly calls for backup. Snake runs away and hides behind the crate next to the elevator. He looks over and sees an attack team searching the area where he bumped into the soldier.  
  
Snake: (to himself) Dammit. . . I gotta be more careful.  
  
He decides to go through the heliport instead. There are two searchlights watching over the heliport. When the time was right, Snake dashed through it and headed for the stairs. When he got to them though, he tripped and barely got out unseen. Snake is obviously angry at having almost been spotted again. He decides to check the room in which the camera is in. He is able to get by it and finds a chaff grenade and a ration. He gets out and proceeds to the air vent. The truck is no longer there. He sees that the air vent is still unguarded and dashes to it. He mistakenly runs into the view of a different surveillance camera.  
  
Snake: DAMN!  
  
Snake looks and sees armed guards heading for him. Snake takes out his USP and lets off a couple of shots. Some hit, and the guards fall down dead. More guards show up and start shooting. Snake shoots again as he crawls inside the vent. One guard tosses a grenade inside and Snake kicks it out quickly and it explodes. Snake gets out of the guards' range and continues through the vent shaken up a bit. He follows it inside the warehouse. He stops at the end and sees a man inside. He had short brown hair and looked to be around 35. He was armed with a Colt Defender and had a holster for a mini blade on his leg. He was giving orders to Genomes.  
  
Man: As you know, there is an intruder here. I want to find him, but don't kill him. Save that for me.  
  
The Genomes run out different directions leaving the man alone. Snake runs out and points his USP at the man as he is leaving.  
  
Snake: FREEZE!  
  
The man stops, but chuckles a bit.  
  
Snake: What're you laughing at!?  
  
Man: You must be the intruder. What a pleasure it is to meet you.  
  
The man suddenly spins around, pointing the Defender at Snake. The man stops in awe, as he knows who it is.  
  
Man: Snake? Is that you?  
  
Snake: Scorpion? Colt Scorpion!  
  
Scorpion: Its been a long time Snake. Remember those days back in FOXHOUND. Those were the good old days.  
  
Snake: Why are you here?  
  
Scorpion: Hahaha, I'm now with FOXHOUND X. The new and improved version of the original. You're looking at the leader of it right now.  
  
Snake: Aren't you going to kill me now? That's what you wanted to do.  
  
Scorpion: Since we go way back, I won't kill you now, I'll play with you for a while. Let's see how much better you've gotten since you left us.  
  
Snake: Why do you want to do this? Would you really kill an old comrade?  
  
Scorpion: I'm ordered to kill you, by the head of our group. In fact, the head of our group is itself a group.  
  
Snake: You don't mean -  
  
Scorpion: Enough talk. Let's go.  
  
Scorpion jumps away as Snake just stares at him. Scorpion taps Snake's back and when he turns around dashes away. Snake looks around, but can't find Scorpion.  
  
Scorpion: C'mon, the old Snake could do better than that!  
  
Snake: Where the hell are you?  
  
Scorpion: Turn around.  
  
Snake turns around and sees a fist level him in the face. Snakes falls back but regains his balance and aims his USP at Scorpion, but Snake can't shoot him, for some reason he just can't kill an old comrade. Snake puts his USP back in its holster and puts his fists up ready for a fistfight.  
  
Scorpion: What's wrong? You're not the ruthless Snake I used to know.  
  
Snake runs towards Scorpion and throws his fist at him, but Scorpion ducks away and uppercuts Snake in the jaw. Snake falls but gets up quickly and nails Scorpion in the head with a right hook. Scorpion is enraged and takes out his Defender and points it at Snake. Snake suddenly punches Scorpion in the forehead and makes him stumble. He falls and Snake grabs him by the throat.  
  
Snake: Why did you do this Scorpion? Why have you turned?  
  
Scorpion: I can't answer that now.  
  
Snake: What!? Why not!?  
  
Scorpion: Oh don't worry Snake, you'll find out later.  
  
Scorpion takes Snake by the throat and gets up. He lifts Snake with one hand and throws him into a bunch of crates. They all break into lots of pieces when Snake goes through them. Scorpion is staring at Snake. Snake gets up slowly in great anger when he gets up he stares back at Scorpion. But then, Snake starts shaking violently and screams in agony.  
  
Snake: AHHHHHH!! NOOOO!!  
  
Snake tries to resist, but can't. He falls to the ground, motionless. Scorpion walks up to him, signaling two Genomes to come with him.  
  
Genome 1: Is he dead?  
  
Scorpion: No, he's just unconscious now. It seems to be FOXDIE making its move.  
  
Genome 2: I think we should bring him to Boss.  
  
Scorpion: I'm sure he'll take care of him. I have some business of my own to take care of. Bring him to the chamber.p  
  
Both Genomes lift up Snake's motionless body and drag him away. Over Snake's codec, Roy can be heard.  
  
Roy: Snake, are you there!. . . Snake, RESPOND!. . . Snaaaaaake! Come IN!!! (silence)  
  
End of chapter. 


End file.
